


Little Lady

by Sportscandycollective



Series: Fall Greater Than He Ever Knew AU [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Family Bonding, Fatherhood, Flash Forward, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sportscandycollective/pseuds/Sportscandycollective
Summary: Robbie is left alone with his and Sportacus's daughter, and he has no clue what to do.NOTICE: PLEASE DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ONTO OTHER WEBSITES.





	

“Sportacus, you do know how stupid you look when you make those faces, right?”  
  
Sportacus turned around to face Robbie, his tongue still sticking out of his mouth. He laughed, a rosy pink color raising to his cheeks as he smiled.  
“Maybe! But she seems to like it, so I don’t mind.” He said cheerily.  
Robbie rolled his eyes, trying to hide his affectionate smile. He stood leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping on a mug of hot coffee, watching Sportacus play with their little one. Sportacus turned his attention back to their daughter, blowing raspberries on her stomach and playing with her toes. Robbie thought it was silly, since their daughter wasn’t quite old enough yet to smile or laugh. So how in the world could Sportadork know she enjoyed any of this? He figured that Sportacus just assumed that anything that wouldn’t get her to start crying was something she enjoyed.  
A quick “ding” rang from the kitchen, catching Sportacus’s attention, his ears perking up. He smiled, placing a little kiss onto her head before standing up.  
“I’ve got it.” Said Robbie. Pulling open the microwave door, he grabbed the warm bottle, tapping the teat against his palm to test its temperature. It didn’t feel too hot. He carried it over to Sportacus, handing it to the elf.  
Sportacus kissed Robbie’s cheek. “Thanks, dear.”  
Robbie groaned. “Don’t you start with that. Old people call each other “dear”, or they call little kids that.”  
Sportacus gave Robbie a sly smile. “Alright, then. Thanks, my hottest-of-hot ultra-lover man.” He said teasingly with a wink.  
Robbie’s face flushed a bright red. He jokingly frowned. “Now that’s just uncalled for.”  
Sportacus sat down on the ground, gently cradling the little girl in his arms. He steadily brought the teat of the bottle to her face. Their little one latched on quickly, sucking the solution down greedily. He looked up at Robbie. “Do you want to hold her?” he asked.  
Robbie laughed awkwardly. “Probably not a good idea, Sportaflop. You know me, I might drop her or something.” He said in a self-deprecating fashion.  
Sportacus’s smile faded. He looked back at the little one as she hiccupped, letting go of the bottle temporarily. He bounced her gently, bringing her up to his shoulder as he patted her back gently. He turned to Robbie once more. “You know Robbie, we’re both her parents, and I noticed you’re really nervous about taking care of her. Is everything okay? We should really be splitting baby duties.”

Robbie shrugged, jumping slightly as their little girl burped loudly. He couldn’t hold back his smile as he heard their daughter coo. He laughed. “I don’t know, you seem to be doing such a good job, who am I to impose?”  
Sportacus frowned. “That’s no excuse. We both need to take care of her, and I don’t want you to be left out of all this.”  
Robbie smirked. “I don’t mind being left out of changing diapers and cleaning up spit-up, so don’t worry.”  
Sportacus sighed. “You know what I mean, Robbie.” He gave a knowing look. “And we need to talk about this. Whatever’s holding you back, I want to know.”  
Robbie fidgeted, his nose twitching as he mulled over his response. “Maybe I’m allergic to babies.” He answered jokingly.  
“Robbie.” Said Sportacus more sternly. Before he could continue, he was interrupted as his crystal flashed and beeped, startling the little girl to tears. Sportacus sprung to his feet, trying to comfort his daughter as he witnessed a vision of the danger. “The kids are in trouble! Their canoe tipped over!” he exclaimed. He quickly handed the bawling baby to Robbie, Robbie freezing as he looked at the screaming bundle in front of him.  
“What are you doing?” Robbie asked nervously.  
“I need you to take her! I can’t take Bría with me, it’s too dangerous!” Sportacus insisted.  
“B-But I’ve never been left alone with her!” Robbie said worriedly.  
Sportacus flashed him a reassuring smile. “You’ll be okay! I’ll be back soon, so don’t worry!” Doing his signature move, Sportacus ran out the front door, sprinting and doing handsprings down the lawn.  
Robbie was left alone in their home, the screams and wails of their distraught daughter the only thing ringing in his ears.

He blinked, turning his attention to his crying daughter, her face red with tears.  
“H-Hey! Come on, it’s okay! Sportacus will be back soon!” he said reassuringly. He looked out the window. “ _He_ better _be back soon_.” He thought.  
Bría continued to cry and bawl. Robbie, left adrift and unsure what to do, held her close and bounced her gently. This didn’t seem to do anything; she was still crying her head off.  
“O-Okay, think Robbie, think. What would Sportacus do right now?” he said to himself. He tapped his head, his face furrowed in thought. He tried his hardest to think of potential options, any sort of solutions. But each time a tangible thought crossed his mind, it was shattered by another high-pitched cry from Bría. Robbie groaned, rubbing his temple in frustration. “I don’t know what he’d do right now! I can’t think with all this noise!” he said exasperatedly. He looked down at the screaming bundle by his shoulder. “Please! Please, stop crying! It’s okay! It’ll be okay because, um…” He stopped, reaching and grabbing for the right words. “…I-I’m here! You’ve got one of your dads here! It’ll be alright!” he said, at first pleadingly which transferred to a more assured tone.  
Bría’s cries quieted down to hiccupping gasps and shuddered bursts of cries. Robbie hushed her softly, running his hand against the back of her head. With the noise abated for the time being, Robbie continued to think. What was something that soothed babies? Only one thing came to mind, and admittedly it made Robbie feel self-conscious.  
“Um, I’m guessing you’re not much of a stickler for tonal quality, right? So, you won’t mind if my singing’s not the best?” he asked nervously.  
Bría blinked, a few tears running down her face as she hiccupped once more.  
“Perfect. Glad to have such an understanding audience.” Robbie said with a knowing smile.  
Bría whimpered a small cry.  
Robbie cleared his throat, still smoothing the back of his daughter’s head. He chuckled nervously, before finally singing in a soft, low tone.

_Hush a bye_  
_Don’t you cry_  
_Go to sleep my little baby_  
_When you wake_  
_You shall have_  
_All the pretty little ponies_  
  
_In your bed_  
_Father said_  
_Baby’s riding off to dreamland_  
_One by one_  
_They’ve begun_  
_Dance and prance for little baby_  
_Blacks and bays, dapples and greys_  
_Running in the night_  
_When you wake_  
_You shall have_  
_All the pretty little ponies_

As Robbie’s singing slowly faded, he sighed, looking down upon his baby. Bría had gone quiet, looking up wide eyed at her father, her head leaned against his chest.  
“I know, not bad for a first lullaby, huh?” Robbie asked with a smirk.  
Bría continued to stare.  
Robbie’s smile faded slightly. “Not much for conversations yet? That’s okay. I’m sure when you do get started talking, we’ll be asking when you’re going to shut up.” He laughed, carrying the little one to a small rug near the fireplace. He carefully pulled the little yellow blanket she loved over to the spot, flipping it to the side with all the tiny cartoon elephants on it. He then gently laid his daughter onto the blanket, sitting cross legged next to her.  
Bría burbled and moved her little arms and legs, kicking and fussing.  
Robbie rolled his eyes. “Never comfortable? Figures you’d be finicky.” He paused, momentarily transfixed by the sight of his daughter, her little eyes looking about curiously at the pictures on the wall. A warmth grew in his heart. He couldn’t help smiling at this strange, squirming little human.  
He sighed, seeing his little one continue to move about, making small little noises and squeaks. He gently fidgeted with his wedding band. “I know, you probably miss Sportacus. He’s the one you spend more time with, I get it. He’s your favorite, I understand that. He’s my favorite too.” He snorted as he laughed. “But, you’re not too bad either.”  
Bría turned and looked up at Robbie. Robbie felt a small pang in his heart as he looked into the eyes of his daughter. A small spit bubble forming on her lip, she cooed and made small noises as she kept her eyes focused on her father.  
Robbie pulled out a handkerchief and gently dabbed away the spit bubble, giving his daughter an affectionate smile. He chuckled. “It’s funny. You don’t do much yet. Heck, you’re still a baby. I shouldn’t expect you to do much right now.” He gently smoothed the small wisps of dark brown hair on her head. “Yet, right now, I feel like you’re the most amazing thing in the universe. Like nothing in the world compares to just how awesome you are right now.” He laughed. “And you’re just sitting here doing nothing! How does that make sense?”  
Bría only responded with a few fitful mumbles and a light leg kick.

Robbie slid onto his stomach, lying beside the infant. He gently rubbed her tummy, Bría clasping her tiny hand around one of Robbie’s fingers in response. He held back a gasp, nearly tearing up at the small gesture. He sadly smiled, looking in wonder at his little child.  
“Hey, uh, you’re cool, right? If I tell you this, you won’t tell Sportafl – your dad, right?” Robbie asked.  
Bría blinked.  
“Awesome, thanks. You’re a real pal.” Robbie stated with a laugh. His laugh faded as he sighed, his face turning more melancholic. “Look, Bría, I’m really sorry that we haven’t done much together. I guess, well, I just…” He shook his head sadly. “I guess I’m really worried, and nervous. I really want to be a good dad for you, and I’m worried I won’t be good enough for you.” He looked lovingly at his daughter. “You deserve the world, and I’m afraid I can’t give that to you. I’m worried about screwing up. I don’t know much about being a good parent. Your grandparents didn’t exactly give me the greatest examples. So, I guess that’s why I haven’t been pitching in as much as I should be.” He frowned. “I know, it sounds ridiculous. But you’ll learn when you get older, even adults can be scared of stupid things. But I just want you to know that, even if I mess up or don’t do the right thing…that I love you.” He paused, watching Bría wiggle about. He shook his head with a smile. “I can only hope you feel the same way about me.” He said quietly.  
At that moment, Bría reached towards Robbie.  
“Oh? Do you want your bear?” Robbie asked, grabbing her favorite teddy bear.  
Bría then reached and gently held onto Robbie’s chin. She uttered a small noise that, despite every child development book and Robbie’s own logic telling him otherwise, he could’ve sworn sounded like “da”.  
Robbie gasped, a small tear rolling down his cheek. He dropped the bear and looked down at his daughter, a warm smile creeping onto his face. Slowly, Robbie laid a kiss onto his daughter’s forehead. Bría cooed in response.  
“G-Geez kid, now you know your dad is a real softie. There go my attempts to look strong for you.” Robbie said with a shaky laugh, trying his hardest to stifle the encroaching tears.  
Bría only looked at him in response, her bright blue eyes staring deep into Robbie’s grey eyes. After a moment of silence, the little girl yawned widely, her little hand letting go of Robbie’s chin.  
Robbie yawned in return. He grinned contently. “Kid, you come up with the best ideas. I think you and I will get along swimmingly.”

Carefully, Robbie picked up and cradled the sleepy girl. He considered walking over towards the bedroom, but decided he was too tired and, well, lazy for that. He glanced over at the hideous, fuzzy purple armchair that sat near the window. He chuckled as he remembered the grimace on Sportacus’s face as Robbie revealed his newly created armchair. He remembered how much Sportacus fought just to keep a straight and approving face when he wheeled the chair right into their mostly well decorated living room, clashing horribly with the rest of the furnishings. Hey, Robbie didn’t care. This chair was the comfiest thing on the planet, even if it woefully stuck out like a sore thumb.  
Robbie sat back in the chair, being careful not to lose his hold on his daughter. Leaning back, he listened to the coos and little noises Bría made, her eyes trained up towards his face. She was almost looking expectantly at her father.  
Robbie raised an eyebrow. “What, do you want another one?” he asked.  
Bría absentmindedly teethed at Robbie’s sleeve.  
Robbie chuckled. “Alright, but only one more. And you better promise to sleep afterwards, okay?”  
Bría squeaked in response.  
Robbie smiled warmly, laying a light kiss onto her forehead. “Hopefully you’ll like this one, my little lady.” He said softly. He sighed as he began to sing again.

_Goodnight, my angel_  
_Time to close your eyes_  
_And save these questions for another day_  
_I think I know what you’ve been asking me_  
_I think you know what I’ve been trying to say_  
_I promised I would never leave you_  
_And you should always know_  
_Wherever you may go_  
_No matter where you are_  
_I never will be far away_

He paused, a tear threatening to slip from his eye. He quickly wiped away the tear as he sang another verse for the sleepy child.

_Goodnight, my angel_  
_Now it’s time to dream_  
_And dream how wonderful your life will be_  
_Someday your child may cry_  
_And if you sing this lullaby_  
_Then in your heart_  
_There will always be a part of me_

Robbie blinked and looked down, seeing his daughter passed out peacefully in his arms. Her little chest rose and fell with each gentle breath. Robbie smiled warmly, leaning down to plant a light kiss on her head. He yawned, suddenly feeling himself grow tired. Relieved of his duties of babysitting, Robbie let himself be dragged down by the soothing and tempting pull of sleep.

\--

Sportacus wearily walked through the front door, looking at the clock on the wall. It was well past 8:08, and he felt it. The rescue had taken much longer than he’d expected. Not only had the kids fallen overboard, but much of the lower campground had been swept away by the swelling river. He squeezed the small amount of water out of his damp clothes. While he was more than happy to help the town and was glad that everyone was safe and unscathed, he was also very happy to get home to his husband and daughter.  
“Robbie? I’m home.” Sportacus announced as he walked around the corner. He froze, clamping a hand over his mouth, as he finally noticed the snoozing Robbie and Bría, curled up peacefully in his armchair.  
  
Sportacus smiled happily, thrilled to see the two people he loved most so serenely resting together. He quietly crept towards the sleeping duo, carefully picking up Bría first, cradling her as he walked her to the bedroom. After he’d laid her in her crib, Sportacus walked back and gently picked up the slumbering Robbie, steadily carrying him back to the bedroom.  
He laid Robbie on his side of the bed, ensuring that he was still asleep. Sportacus left briefly to change out of his wet clothes and into dry pajamas. He crawled onto the bed, cuddling up next to Robbie. Leaning up, Sportacus planted a kiss on Robbie’s cheek, giving an affectionate smile.  
“I knew you’d do well.” He whispered warmly, before wrapping his arms around the lankier man and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short little addition to the Fall Greater Than He Ever Knew AU! I figured it might be fun to write a quick flash forward story and yes, it is canon to this AU! Thank you to jelly-jenkins for helping with this story.
> 
> The two lullabyes that Robbie sings btw are: "All the Pretty Little Ponies" by Kenny Loggins and "Lullabye (Good Night My Angel)" by Billy Joel.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
